The Truth: Unveiled
by DerpythePoney
Summary: Is Marshall really the father of Marcelines so called baby? Will Fionna be able to investigate and figure out what's going on before its too late? Find out here... :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! And here`s to the one-shot sequel you were all waiting for!**

**Sequel to Love Rollercoaster! Enjoy…**

_I can't believe what happened today... *Sighs* None of this can be true... right? At least I hope not, but you never know..._

It's nighttime now, and I, wearing pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt, lay on the sofa with a blanket, couple of pillows, and the remote control to the flat screen in the living room.

_Fionna kicked me out of the bedroom a while ago. Probably still furious of what happened with Marceline..._

I sigh again as I hear footsteps coming from the stairs behind me. As I look up from my position, I see Fionna coming down wearing a pink robe, matching slippers, and holding the phone close to her ear. A small smile forms on my face finally seeing her after so long, and our eyes meet. Fionna's eyes remain emotionless, and they dart away from my gaze.

My smile disappears as she only scowls at me and continues her way onto the kitchen. Sighing again, I wait until she emerges from the kitchen doors after turning off the lights inside. She's carrying a glass of ice water as she walks back toward the stairs. No word to me. Not even a small gesture to even acknowledge my presence in the room.

_Giving me the old cold shoulder, aye?_

Seeing the opportunity, I decide to speak to at least get a few words out of her if not a whole sentence.

"Hey, Fionna."

"Mhm."

What the hell was that supposed to mean?

I clear my throat. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Mhm."

Was that even a response?

"Goodnight, Fionna..." I say to her with a hint of irritation in my voice.

"Mhm.."

_Oh, I give up!_

_No use in trying anymore right now._

Fionna doesn't even look my way and heads on up the stairs. Within a few minutes of hearing her climb the stairs, I hear the bedroom door slam. And hard.

I blow hot air and drop myself back onto the comforts of the sofa. My hand reaches for the T.V. remote to turn it off. I begin to just there thinking to myself as my mind races a million of miles per hour.

_Crazy right? Well, not really... It's lot to think about after what happened today._

_I can't even have Fionna close to me to help me through this. I need her right now, I crave to feel her soft skin on mine, her arms caressing me, her soft voice to soothe me... but I can't have that now, can I?_

_She has every right to be angry with me. After all of what happened to her and me._

_Just when everything was starting to get back better between us..._

**[.Flashback.]**

**Earlier that day...**

_"I`LL GET IT!" I shouted, running to the door.. Fionna got up. "I`ll go with you…" she rubbed her ear. "Ouch."_

_"Da fuck man," Finn said. "We have ears you know." _

_I opened the front door and there stood Marceline._

_"M-Marceline?"_

_Fionna held in her breath, looking pissed._

_Marceline smirked._

_"Marceline, what are you doing here?" I ask her._

_"To see you. That's what." Marceline says, crossing her arms over her enlarged stomach._

_Seeing this, Fionna yells. "What the fuck! He's through with you, so stay the fuck away, bitch!" Her fist almost lands on Marceline, but I hold her back, trying to not let her hit Marceline._

_"Let me go!"_

_"No, you can't hit her!"_

_"Why not? Why are you protecting HER?" Fionna asks me angrily._

_Marceline smirks confidently. "Because I'm carrying his baby."_

_Fionna stops her struggling to hear what she just said. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?" I look just as surprised as Fionna is._

_"I'm seven months pregnant! And Marshall's the father, so NO, he definitely NOT through with ME! Not by a long shot!"_

_Even with hearing this, Fionna only scoffs at her. "No, you're not! You're lying!"_

_Marceline still holds the same confident demeanor as she shakes her head. "No, I'm not, sweetie. And like it or not..." She laughs. "Marshall IS the father... Whether you want it to be his or not!"_

_At that minute, I wanted to say no. Say that Marceline was lying too, just like Fionna did... But I couldn't... And why is that?_

_Did I actually believe that I really was the father of Marceline's unborn child? _

_That's impossible? Isn't it..?_

**[End of Flashback…]**

My hand reaches for the table lamp holding the only means of light for me in the quiet living room space. The room is now dark as I lay back on the pillow Fionna graciously allowed me to have from our bedroom. Feeling nothing to warm me, I pull the blankets up over my body.

I need Fionna's warmth, her comfort, her touch, but.. I can't have it... at least right now...

Looking up toward the ceiling, my eyes create an illuminating effect. Shutting them, I only see the darkness before me.

After a few minutes of keeping my eyes closed, I open them again.

_I can't even sleep! _

With my body still aching for sleep, I toss my legs over the sofa and rest them on the floor. My head rests in my hands as I look down to the floor in thought.

_Is it even true? I am really the father? Is Marceline lying? What does Fionna feel about all this? What will we-_

"MARSHALL!"

Fionna's sudden and unexpected voice in the complete darkness surrounding me, scares me enough to make me jump up from the sofa.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" Fionna asks with a hint of concern, but her face surely doesn't show it.

Wow, she's finally speaking to me...

I nod. "Ummm.. yeah, I was just thinking to myself a little bit."

"Right..." She sighs lowly as she stands in front of me with one of her hands holding out my cell phone. "Your phone was ringing, so I answered it. It's Jake, he wants to talk with you."

"Oh. Thanks." I catch the phone as she carelessly tosses it my way.

"Whatever." Fionna murmurs quietly before leaving me alone in the living room once again.

_Well, that didn't last long, did it?_

Sighing, I sit myself back down on the sofa and raise the phone to my ear. "Hey, Jake..."

"Hey, man. Is it true?"

"Yeah... how you found out?"

Jake clears his throat. "Cake has been talking about it on the phone with the other girls non-stop for the past hour and a half."

I chuckle. "I guessed that.."

"Ha, yeah.. So is it true or not?"

"To be honest." I rest my feet up on the arm of the sofa. "I have no idea. I mean Marceline just showed up out of nowhere and blatantly flat out said she's seven months pregnant with my kid!"

"She just showed up out of nowhere?" Jake questions me.

My head nods automatically, but then I remember something. "Actually.. no, when I left PB's party to come home and get the cake... as I as leaving.. she and her friend were banging on our front door looking for me. I peeked out of the window to see her too, and I saw... Marceline's stomach, and I came to realize that she was pregnant..."

I take a deep breathe before continuing. "I stayed quiet until they left, and that's when I left the house and made it back to the party with the cake in hand."

"And you didn't think to tell Fionna or anyone else about it?"

"No. I mean. Why should I?" I let my free hand dangle to the floor. "What good would it have done?"

"What good-" Jake stops for a second. "You could have told Fionna right then, so she wouldn't have been so pissed at you when Marceline showed up the next day!"

His yelling into the phone causes me to hold the phone back and nearly drop it.

"Ya done yelling?"

"No, what happened after Marceline confronted you guys?"

"I told her that we will discuss it all later.. that I would call her tomorrow. I gave her my new number and stuff, and that's when Fionna ran back into the house slamming the door. Marceline gave me a new number of hers before she left, and I walked back into the house.. Of course, Fionna wouldn't say a word to me and stayed coped up in our room for the rest of the day, leaving me to sleep on the sofa by myself."

Jake laughs hearing this. "I don't blame her either. No one does."

_Great, now everyone knows about it!_

"Ay, do you really think that the baby is yours?"

"I don't know... I mean, I guess so."

"What do you mean you don't know? It is or it isn't." Jake exclaims, but then calms his voice down. "How far along is she?"

"From what she told me... she's seven months."

"Mmm... so that means..." There's a few background noises on Jake's end of the phone.

I let out a sigh as my eyes see the clock reading close to midnight. "Jake, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Trying to figure something out for your sake and Fionna's!"

"What out?"

"Hold on!" Jake sets his phone down without a clear explanation.

"Great.." I wait until Jake comes back to the phone. It's a few minutes before he speaks again. "Done yet?"

"Yeah, but I figured something out.. that can't be your baby. At least, I don't think it is."

"What? How do you figure that?"

_I'd be happy to know that!_

"Well-" Jake begins to explain how he came across his conclusion, but he abundantly stops. "Damn, I'll meet up with ya tomorrow to talk about it, k?"

"Wait! Why can't you tell me right now?"

"Listen, dude. I don't have time to explain. Cake just got off of the phone with Fionna, and she's sounding a bit irritated, so I need to hang up before she chews my ass out for even being on the phone with you!"

_Yeah, I know Cake can get pretty angry when someone gets Fionna upset._

_And that someone meaning me!_

"Yeah, yeah. I hear ya."

"Thanks, man. I'll call the other guys about it, and we'll meet ya tomorrow!"

"Where?"

"I'll take care of that and let you know later when I get some help! Night, man." Jake quickly hangs up the phone as the sound of Cake's yelling alerts his and my ears.

I hang up the phone and a big yawn following it. Dropping my cell phone carelessly to the floor and pulling the covers over me, I try to get some sleep.

_What is Jake talking about? _

_I AM the father of Marceline's baby... Aren't I? Yeah, I have to be... She wouldn't have come to me like this if it wasn't..._

I nod to myself unsurely and with doubt in my mind as well as in my heart.

_OH REALLY? Then why did she wait, so long to tell you? I mean she's seven months pregnant right now? Wouldn't it have been better, if she had told you right when she found out?_

_Even you have doubts that you could be the father!_

_Even Jake thinks so too! He may be onto something!_

My conflicting thoughts swarm my mind with objections that seem plausible, but I try to ignore them to get to sleep.

_You know I'm right... well... that you're right, but you just wont listen to yourself, because you actually believe her. You weren't even with her for seven months!_

I shake my head of the voice inside my head arguing with me.

_That doesn't make ANY since whatsoever! I probably was with her longer than that. Besides, Marceline was probably scared herself and to frightened to tell me at first... Right?_

_The fact, that's she's seven months pregnant is what doesn't make any since! BUT, on the other hand... she could be hiding something from you..._

_You do want to marry Fionna, don't you?_

_Of course!_

I start to growl due to the lack of sleep I clearly wasn't getting.

_*Ugh!* I NEED sleep!_

_Then go to sleep! But remember... you have to confront how you ACTUALLY feel about the situation... tomorrow. No lying to yourself either!_

_Don't forget that..._

_Shut... *yawns* ... up..._

"Zzzzzz..."

"Zzzzzz..."

"... w.. ke... p..." A faint voice calls out to me.

Huh, who's voice is that?

"Marshall... wa... up..." The voice calls out to me yet again, but this time a bit louder.

Whoever that is needs to... *yawns* shut up... and let me sleep.

What follows next is a pillow hitting me squarely on my head. My quick reflexes quickly grab it and toss it away without even opening my eyes to see who'd done it in the first place.

Nice try! Wise ass...

"MARSHALL, GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!"

Okay, now I know for sure who's voice that is.

My eyes slowly open to face a pair of blue eyes looking back at my own. "Fionna?"

Fionna pulls back from me and folds her arms. Already, she's wearing a thin, wool grey dress stopping just above her knees, black stockings, black leather jacket, dark brown leather boots, and carrying a floral handbag.

Guess it must be chilly out today.

"Yeah, wake up. You have some visitors."

I immediately sit up on the sofa to see Jake, Finn, and Gumball, all staring at me.

"What," I yawn a bit. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

Finn scoffs as he sits in a sofa chair across from us. "What do you think?" His voice sounding hard and cold.

Oh boy, now I'm starting to remember what we agreed to if I messed up my chance with Fionna again...

"Oh yeah.." I nervously mutter to myself. "Of course...

"I'll be back later.." Fionna says as she leaves me and the guys in the living room to ourselves.

Standing at the door waiting for her are Cake, Bubblegum, and LSP. Just as Fionna walks out of the door, I speak up,

"Fionna, where are you going?"

"OUT!" The front door slams hard without a second thought.

"Ouch." Jake says, smirking. He looks around the room for something to say. "SO, do you really think that`s your child?"

"Yes or no?" Gumball says. He crosses his arms and sits back.

"Uh… I don`t know."

Finn glares at me. Jake just shakes his head. "Come on, it`s either a yes or no."

"Okay, no."

Gumball smiles. "I brought a lie detector." He holds up a small device.

"A lie detector..." I repeat after him.

Gumball nods. "Yeah, I designed and built it at the last minute to use voice analysis to determine if a person is telling the truth or not. We had to use it on you first for a test run, sorry You were telling the truth by the way."

Oh, you thought I was lying?

"Ahh, he'll be fine! Wont ya bro?" Jake asks as he leans over to me. "That thing really works!"

"Yeah, but do you really think all that is necessary?" I ask with a little questioning and get a few strange looks from them.

"Ummm... Duh!" Jake shakes his head. "You know you can't trust everything that girl says to you, right?"

That is true...

"For all we know, she could be lying just to get you away from Fionna." Gumball says his thoughts aloud.

"It could be some other man baby too." Finn scoffs and folds his arms. "And she could be just trying to pin it on ya!"

Jakes agrees with everyone's statements. "Yeah, so with this little lie detector, we can tell if she's lying or not."

"Unless you want... it to be yours..." Finn says on the sly making me sneer at him.

"No! I-I..." I stop myself from yelling no so loud, but it's too late. Everyone, including me, start to laugh as our voices fill the room.

Gumball is the first one who manages to calm down. "So will you try it?"

"Well.." I begin to say, but then hear the guys put in their own words about it.

"It's the only way to be positively sure..." Jake said in a nonchalantly way.

I sigh. "Okay, I will."

Just then, my phone starts to vibrate on the floor, so I pick it up to see an unknown number messaged me.

**?: Marshall...**

**Marshall: Who's dis?**

**Marceline: It's me...**

**Marshall: Marceline?**

**Marceline: Yeah... =(**

I sigh heavily as Jake peeks over my shoulder to check my phone.

"Who texted ya?"

"Guess."

"Marceline!" All the guys say at once making me laugh a bit.

**Marshall: Wats wrong wit u?**

**Marceline: Everything...**

**Marshall: Like?**

**Marceline: Our baby... & da fact ur not wit me rite now... :/**

"Oh, and here we go..." I groan heavily.

"What she saying, bro?"

Jake chuckles. "Yeah, she asking for that child support check already?"

"Shut up." I roll my eyes and answer the text back the best way I can.

**Marshall: Im sorry Marci, but everyone knows im wit Fionna rite now.**

**Marceline: Bringin' herr up again? Typical**

**Marshall: Calm down -_-**

**Marceline: I am calm! I just hate wen u bring tht ugly rat up**

**Marshall: Dnt call her tht... Ever agin. Luk, I'm tryin to b nice about this, but Marci, u gotta b nice 2, -.-'**

**Marceline: Fine whatever... but can u meet me someplace? Is Fionna gone?**

I don't answer back at first. Instead, my eyes just stare at the phone. Becoming concerned, Jake reaches up and snatches the phone away from me. "She wants to meet him!"

"We can use it on her!"

"Fine, but let me-"

Jake ignores me and texts Marceline back on my phone.

**Marshall: Yea, let's meet at Tupelo Honey Cafe**

**Marceline: K, will b there in 30 mins n u beta b there**

**Marshall: We will**

**Marceline: Wat do u mean "we"? O.o**

**Marshall: Srry, typo. Cya in a bit! ;)**

**Marceline: Kay, :)**

Jake tosses the phone back to me. "She'll be at Tupelo Honey Cafe in thirty minutes, so you better get dressed!"

"What?"

"Go and get dressed. We're all coming with ya as lookouts!" Jake pulls me up from the sofa and punches me toward the stairs.

"No way. How's that going to-"

"Less talk, and more walk!" With one more push on the backside, I'm already walking up the stairs and straight to the bedroom closet. In about ten minutes or less, I was wearing a Crew Neck sweater, Officer Denim Slim jeans with a Carter Mac Over coat to complete the look and walking back downstairs to see all of the guys at the door waiting for me.

"Ready?" Jake asks me stupidly making me give him a blank look.

"Nah, I'm ready." I roll my eyes as I grab my car keys from the wall key holder by the front door.

Finn laughs jokingly as he leads the way out of the door. "Let's roll!"

"Please don't say that again." I smile as I shake my head and close the door after me.

Just as we were walking out, Flame Prince`s car suddenly pull up. "Where ya'll going?" He rolls down his window. He's dressed in some new clothes that better fit his style. We knew him ever since Fionna introduced him to us.

"Just follow Marshall's car!" Jake and Finn and Gumball jump in his backseat. "Go!"

[End of Marshall POV.]

**Marshall and Marceline find a table outside and both of them take a seat across from one another. A few minutes earlier, the two met in front of the restaurant. She comes dressed in a flowing black and white dress, black stockings, and white boots. Her baby bump shows through her dress as she walks up to him in a quickened pace showing that she's really glad to see him. From nearby, Jake and the guys are watching in secret and listening in on the conversation. Gumball has given a small microphone tiny enough to pin to Marshall's clothing and out of sight, so Marceline wouldn't notice, and so that Marshall can use the lie detector on her voice when he asks her specific questions...**

"So..." Marceline fiddles with her hands as she looks down at the table away from his gaze.

"How are you doing, Marceline. The truth would be nice."

She looks up at him with a serious face. "I'm pregnant! How do you think I am?"

Marshall sighs and looks away only to glance back at her again. "I know, but... when... when did this happen? When we you going to tell me?"

"I knew that's the only reason you came..." She leans back in her chair and folds her arms. "I just knew it..."

He grabs her hand to get her attention. "Hey! I came to see you, because... I just want to know the truth. Just please tell m-"

"Hello! Sorry for the wait. I'll be your... w-waiter f-for this afternoooon!" Marshall looks up to see PB standing there with a shocked look on her face.

Oh shit!

[.From Nearby.]

"Dammit! PBs here!" Jake curses as he looks out through his binoculars.

"Crap..." Gumball whispers to himself. "I thought she took the day off to be with Fionna and the others."

"She's gonna call and tell the girls..." Finn sighs as he turns his back on the scene before him.

Flame Prince slowly shakes his head. " And he's a goner."

"Dead man sitting..." Gumball peeks out from the bushes they were hiding in.

Jake lets out a heavy sigh. "Who knows what Fionna will do to him..."

[.Back at Marshall's table.]

"O-oh, ummm... hey, PB!" Marshall nervously says with a sly grin on his face.

PB tries to keep her composure. "H-hi, S-Marshall! Didn't think I would s-see you here!"

"Y-yeah.. me either.."

_How could I forget she worked here! Moreover, why did she have to come to work today? I thought she was with Fionna and the girls!_

Marceline rolls her eyes and clears her throat. "I'll just have some water, thank-you!"

PB jumps from the sound of her voice. "O-okay! Coming right up!" She quickly leaves the table to go get Marceline's drink.

As soon as she leaves, Marceline lets out a big sigh. "Ugh, isn't she one of that bitc-"

"Marceline..."

"One of Fionna's friends?" She corrects herself with a smile toward him.

"Yeah, PB.." Marshall sighs and runs one of his hands through his jet black hair.

_Damn, I'm going to get it when I get home later..._

"I see. Well, there should be no trouble in her seeing us together here."

_That's what you think._

"Yeah." He looks around to see if any of the other girls were around to see him there. Fortunately, PB is the only one.

Marceline smiles at him again. "So what were you asking me?"

He clears his throat. "How long have you known that you were pregnant, and when we you planning on telling me." He leans in, so the microphone could pick up Marceline's voice.

"Mmm... I've known since I was.. three months, but I was too scared to tell you because you were seemingly so stuck on Fionna..." Marceline says her name hard and full of hatred.

"Are you really pregnant with my baby?"

"Marshall!"

"I'm only asking..."

Marceline's eyes scrunch up at Marshall, and following that, she picks up her purse and starts rustling through it. "Here!" She tosses him a piece of paper.

_On the paper, are test results confirming Marceline's pregnancy._

_Everything is not as always as they appear..._

_Not this again... the paper clearly says she's pregnant! It's pretty legit._

_But what's that date marked out for?_

Marshall looks up to see in the right corner of the paper that something seems to be marked out. The date that the tests were done is marked out.

"What's happened to this part?"

"Huh? Oh, I ummm... left the paper in my pants pocket when I put them in the washing machine and it got marked a-away!" Marceline says nervously when he mentions it all of a sudden. He slowly hands her the paper back and watches her stuff it back inside her purse.

_She's lying._

_Or not..._

How could the date be the only thing marked out if she really left the paper in her jeans when she put them in the washing machine?

_I.. don't know..._

"Marceline... I'm-"

"Look, Marshall. I didn't ask for this, but hey, I have to accept it. And you do too! Whether you like it or not." Her eyes lower to the table once again giving Marshall a bad feeling.

"I'm sorry, Marceline." He touches her hands with his own getting a small smile from her.

"Um.. of course they are!" She says sounding a little shocked to hear him say that.

_What was that umm for?_

_She's nervous, because she knows she's lying..._

Marshall shakes his head and nods. "Okay... I can I feel your stomach then?"

"Ummm.." Marceline looks unsure if she should let him. "S-sure, but not too hard!"

He nods with a uneasy smile as she scoots back in her seat for him to do so. "Mmm.." His hand runs over her stomach, but feels something strange about it.

_It feels unusual..._

_Maybe because it's fak-_

_Because nothing! Be quiet for once!_

"Umm feels nice."

"Awh!" Marceline smiles at his statement and rubs her stomach as well when he pulls away. "Yeah, our little baby."

For some reason that sounds... really unappealing to me. Dammit, what am I going to do.

In his pocket, his phone starts to vibrate from a new text message.

**Gumball: She's doesn't seem to be tellin' da truth... but I cnt be sure until I analyze the results at home**

**Marshall: iight**

**Gumball: But still, dnt trust everythin she say... cud still be lyin for all we kno**

"Who's texting you?" Marceline asks all of sudden as she scoots herself up back to the table.

Marshall quickly puts away his phone into his pocket. "No one."

"Fionna, I suppose?" Marceline asks with a scowl on her face.

"No, just one of my friends." Marshall tells her to calm her mood down to a mellow one at least.

"Oh." Marceline accepts his answer without another word. "Well, I'm hungry now. Where is bubblegum girl with my drink?" She begins to crave her water and some lunch too.

**[.Inside the restaurant.]**

PB sets down her notepad and pen down on by the sink in the employee bathroom. She pulls her cell phone out her purse and carefully dials a number.

"Hello? PB?" It's Fionna's on the phone.

PB gulps nervously. "Fionna?" Her voice sounding shaky.

"What is it, PB? You sound really nervous or something." Fionna asks wondering what's wrong.

"I-I-I..." PB takes a deep breathe.

"Come on, PB. Spit it out!" Fionna tells her.

"Marshall's here at the cafe having lunch with Marceline!" PB says in one breathe, but covers her mouth. "Oops... ummm..."

"WHAT?"

**[.Back at home.]**

"Night, guys." Marshall waves to his friends as they start to drive off. It's later on in the day, when he arrives home from the meeting with Marceline. The others had went home, but a few of the guys followed him home.

"Night, man." Scourge smiles from his car window. "Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this!"

"Yeah!" His other brother yells from the passenger side.

Marshall nods gingerly to his brothers. "Yeah, I know."

Scourge gives him a thumbs up before he and Manic head off on back to their respective houses.

Gumball and Knuckles wave from their own cars to him also. "Night, Marshall! I'll analyze the results further when I get home."

"Yeah, okay." And with that last remark, the two drive off.

He pulls out his key and unlocks the door. Steps inside and closes the door behind him. It's unusually dark inside the house, so he feels along the wall to switch on the light. However, someone beats him to it.

"Damn, Fionna.. You scared the crap outta me.." Marshall sighs as he sees Fionna sitting in a chair by a lamp which she turned on only a few moments ago.

"..."

"..."

"..."

*Sighs* Doing the silent thing again?

"Fionna?" She's sitting with her legs crossed, arms folded, and her eyes locked on him. She seems to be wearing pajama shorts and a colorful top, but has on a thin robe over it.

"Where were you today?" Fionna finally asks.

He walks into the living room and sighs. "Out. Just like you."

She rolls her eyes. "Don't play with me."

"With Marceline-"

"Out to lunch, I suppose..." She finishes my sentence before he even has the chance.

Marshall lowers his eyes. "Fionna, it wasn't like that. I was just meeting with her to talk about-"

_Thanks PB…_

"To talk about you guys BABY? Oh, wow. You must really want it to be yours..." Fionna laughs and shakes her head.

"What?"

_So she doesn't think it's mine either.. Well, it should be expected of her..._

_Because it isn't... yours... well ours..._

_There is a possibility that Marceline is telling the truth..._

_Slim chance._

"Fionna-"

"What? What can you possibly have to say to me?"

Their eyes lock on one another with feelings of deep love, jealousy, irritation, regret, and anguish.

_How did it come to this..?_

"Fionna, I wasn't expecting this to happen. I really wasn't. But if all of this baby stuff with Marceline is true... I have to..." Marshall stops talking making her slightly angry.

She gives him an eery smile. "You have to what? You have to be there for her? Some slut that you cheated on ME with?"

Marshall grimaces being reminded of that fact. "Please, Fionna don't say it like that-"

"NO! FIONNA NOTHING! YOU HAVE FUN SLEEPING ON THE SOFA AGAIN TONIGHT!"

"Fionna, wait!"

She gets up from her seat and races upstairs to the room, slams the door, and locks it.

_Running away again? Alright, I've had enough of this!_

Marshall walks his way up the stairs and straight to the bedroom door. He knocks.

"Fionna, open the door."

"No!"

"Please?"

"No thank-you."

_Right..._

Marshall reaches up above the door frame, grabs an lock pick that is there just in case they were locked out of any of the rooms, and locks the door with it.

[.Inside The Bedroom.]

Fionna's back is to him as he walks slowly into the room. Her hands up to her face as tears fall. He can hear her sniffling and trembling a bit as he walks closer and closer to her.

"Fionna?"

"Why?" He hears her cry out.

"Huh? What are you-"

She turns around with tears in her eyes, her cheeks all wet, and both her hands still up to her face. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? I THOUGHT EVERYTHING WOULD BE FINE NOW! I-"

Marshall grabs her as she almost breaks down to the floor. "Fionna! Fionna! Just listen to me!"

"WHY? IT'S OBVIOUS THAT YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT HER NOW THAT'S SHE PREGNANT WITH YOUR BABY AND I'M NO..." She stops to start crying even more giving Marshall a heartbreaking feeling.

Was she say, but she's not..? Mmm...

"Fionna... Just because Marceline could be pregnant, it doesn't mean it's really mine.." Marshall says to calm her down.

_Did I just really say that?_

_Yup!_

"I know.." Fionna manages to say through her tears. She wipes her face a bit, so she could see clearly.

"Besides." He lifts her face up to his to look right into her watery eyes. "You are the only girl that I truly love and care deeply for, so much that I want.. to make you my wife."

Fionna's eye widen to the mere mention of that. She quickly looks away from his gaze, but he turns her right back. "I.. umm..." His lips softly touch hers making her jump back, but soon fall into his advances which end all too soon.

_Yet again, I have to put it off due to all this mess Marceline's stirred up..._

_Great, isn't it?_

"We'll figure this out together... I promise.. you just have to trust me..."

"Can I?"

"Yes. I promise."

"Okay..." Her voice sounding a bit childish and shy. Marshall, smiling to himself, pulls her toward the bed, lays her down, and gets behind her. Pulling the bedsheets over himself and her.

"Are you going.. to see her again.. anytime soon?"

"Umm.. yeah, in a few days.. she wants me to go to her doctor with her.." He whispers closely to her ear as she lets out a small breathe.

"Okay..."

**[The Following Morning.]**

Fionna gets up and goes to work leaving Marshall in bed still asleep. Thinking that work would help take her mind off the situation she's currently facing...

"Hey, Stella..." Fionna manages to say as she walks past the front desk on her way for the elevator.

Stella stops her waving and tilts her head. "What's the matter with you, hunny bunch? Come here!"

"Nothing... it's just..." Fionna stops by her desk and explains everything.

"A BABY! WITH THAT MISS MARCELINE? IMPOSSIBLE!" Stella blurts out as other people walk on by.

"Not so loud..." Fionna hushes her down and sighs.

Stella quickly covers her mouth and apologizes. "I'm sorry. It's just that it's really impossible!"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, there was a rumor going around here that Marceline was pregnant.. and by some doctor too! I was really surprised to hear that, because she was with that Marshall fellow at the time he was hit by that car and admitted to the hospital... and not only that, but..." Stella tells Fionna everything she knows.

"You don't say..."

"COME ON, MISS FIONNA! TIME FOR YOUR WORKOUT!" Jenny waves from the elevator along with her sister.

Penny covers her ears. "Do you have to be so loud?"

Fionna smiles at the two before turning back to Stella. "Thanks for the info, Stella!"

"No problem dear!"

Now... I only need some evidence…

[.The Next Day - In the Morning.]

Marshall awakes in bed to see Fionna gone and a note in her place.

_I've gone out with Cake and the girls for a bit, while you go to the hospital with "Marceline"._

_I'll be home later on._

_Sorry about leaving like this._

_~Fionna_

"Didn't you listen to a word I said a few days ago.."

_Yesterday you had to go to work and now this?_

He sighs and sets the note aside on the bed stand next to him. She's done this for the second time leaving him like this in the morning. Grabbing his phone and getting up from the bed, he sees another message from Marceline sent a few minutes ago.

**Marceline: Awake yett?**

**Marshall: jus got upp**

**Marceline: Gud.. umm.. Fionna wit u?**

**Marshall: No, she left before I got upp**

**Marceline: oh, then we can go 2 the hospital rite now then, :)**

"Of course, she would smile..." He texts her back and tosses his phone on the bed. Walking for the shower, he starts to wonder if Fionna leaving early was a good thing or a bad thing.

**[.Lenox Hill Hospital.]**

Marshall and Marceline enter the hospital and walk up to the front desk.

"Hello, I have an appointment with a Dr. Richard." Marceline says to the woman who looks at her a bit strangely.

"Oh, um.. weren't you here a few days ago to see him? Matter of fact, weren't you here a few months ago, because of complica-"

Marceline shakes her head with a nervous smile. "What. Are you talking about? I wasn't here a few months ago. I didn't even find out about my pregnancy until I was three months along!"

"Really? I surely I saw you with-"

"No, you must be confusing me with someone else!" Marceline quickly tells the women.

_With who? With who? Dammit..._

_Probably the REAL father of her baby... if she's even pregnant at all._

_What makes you think she's not really pregnant?_

_What makes you think that she IS? You felt her stomach! It felt all weird and unnatural..._

_But it could be normal for it to feel that way._

_Or not..._

The woman nods quickly and apologizes. "Oh, my apologies." She grabs the phone next to her a dials a number.

"Hello? Dr. Richardson? You have an appointment with a Ms. Marceline?... Okay, I'll send her your way." She places the phone back on the receiver.

"It's right down-"

"I know where it is!" Marceline quickly grabs Marshall's hand and walks off with him.

The woman at the desk sighs as she watches the two leave. "Mmm.. I could have sworn I've seen that young woman coming to speak with Dr. Richard on numerous occasions... Must have been my imagination..."

**Down the hall...**

Without any trouble at all, Marceline finds the doctor's office and knocks on his door.

In a few seconds, the door opens and a fairly tall, tan skinned man with brown hair, wearing a white coat and suit, is standing before them. "Hello, Ms. Marceline and friend. Come right in!"

The two walk inside the office, and the door closes behind them.

"How you doing today, Ms. Murielle? Any problems with the pregnancy I should take care of?" Doctor Richard shakes both of their hands and lets Marceline sit up on the examination table.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Marceline shyly giggles to herself.

Dr. Richard smiles at her as his hand rubs over her stomach using a stethoscope. "Doing okay, I presume?"

"Why yes!" She giggles once again, but pushes the doctor's hand away once seeing the look on Marshall's face.

_For another reason, Marceline's laughing like that is giving me a strange feeling. And the doctor too! He seems to getting a little to friendly with her..._

"I'm sorry, but who is this young man you with you today."

Marshall, but is interrupted. "This is Marshall. The father of the baby, remember?" Marceline and the doctor both exchange strange glances to one another giving Marshall another bad feeling.

"Oh, yes.. Marshall, nice to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you." The smirk that the doctor gives him sends weird chills through his body.

"Umm.. Yeah.." Marshall nods to him and stands near Marceline. "Nice to meet you."

Dr. Richard nods modestly. "Yes, likewise..." He walks over to his desk and picks up some papers. "Well, it seems Ms. Murielle that your pregnancy is still doing fine, but there are some complications I'd like to discuss."

"Complications?" Marceline asks drastically almost as if she's playing a role.

_Why is she talking like that? Sounds like a bad soap opera..._

The doctor continues. "Yes.. there shows a fifty percent chance of a stillbirth occurring.."

She shakes her head in confusion. "Stillbirth? But why me?" She starts to cry and gets Marshall to hold her for support. Somehow, her crying seems to be fake, but he doesn't say anything about it.

"It'll be okay, Marceline..."

_Can things get even more complicated than this?_

Dr. Richard walks over to place a hand on her shoulder and rub her backside. "I'm sorry, Misses. But it's only a possibility, I'm still looking into it, so I suggest you schedule another appointment to be sure."

_Getting a little too touchy there doc..._

"O-okay. Thank-you doctor." Marceline looks up with a slight smile.

"Well, that should be all for today."

_That was a fast appointment._

_A little too fast..._

**[.Outside of the doctor's office.]**

"Well, where you wanna go now?"

"I don't know..."

"How about we go get something to eat and start thinking up some plans for the baby?"

Wow, she seems to be feeling better awfully quickly..

_Could be mood swings._

_Or not..._

"Okay, sure."

_But what about all that crying over a possible stillbirth..?_

**[.Across The Street From the Hospital.]**

"So this is where she went?" Cherry Princess says in the backseat of Cake's car. She, Cake, Fionna, and Lumpy Space Princess watch as Marshall and Marceline leave the hospital in his car and then drive off. They've been stacking out in front of Fionna's house for when Marshall was to leave to pick up Marceline, and today, they trailed followed them here. Flame Princess`s car is parked behind theirs, where she and her sister Katie, are sitting. PB is hiding behind Cake`s car, looking binoculars at Marshall and Marceline…

"I knew we would find out what hospital she went too!" Cake smiles happily. "All thanks to Fionna."

Fionna nods. "Yeah. Well, Marshall did say that he and Marceline would be going in a few days, and today was the day."

She came to the same hospital that Fionna went to after she suspected she was pregnant…

Cake nods too. "Yeah, lets go inside and find out what doctor examined her!"

Quickly, after parking their car in the parking lot, all the girls rush into the hospital and to the front desk.

"Hey, did you see a black haired girl with a boy in a black shirt and jordans?" Fionna quickly asks the woman.

"Oh, yes. She had an appointment with Doctor Richard not too long ago."

"Really? Where is he?" Lumpy Space Princess and Cake ask the woman at once.

The woman stands up and points down the hall. "Go down that hallway, to the right, and it's the first door on your left."

"Thank-you!" All the girls rush in the direction the woman directed them to.

"Excuse me, young lady!" The woman stops her.

Fionna stops and turns back to the front desk as her friends continue on down the hall. "Yes?"

"What is Ms. Marceline and that young boy to you, if I may ask? You and your friends seem genuinely determined to see her doctor."

With a sigh, Fionna tells her. "That boy is my boyfriend and the girl he was with is a no-good home wrecker.."

"I knew something was up with that young woman!" The woman at the desk scowls. "I can tell from a mile away! Her and that doctor Richard are nothing, but low-down, dirty-"

"What do you mean by that?" Fionna walks curiously back up to the woman who smiles mischievously.

The woman smiles. "Now, do I have a juicy story for you!"

[.In Dr. Richard's Office.]

The girls have the man cornered in his office.

"Just tell us what you know about Marceline!" Cake walks up to him as he backs against the wall.

He shakes his head. "I don't know what you all are talking about!"

"Yes you do! You just had an appointment with her and another man who happens to be my friend! Duh!" Cherry Princess yells next.

Cake nods and folds her arms. "Yeah, so just come out with it already."

"It's useless to try and keep it a secret now." PB laughs as she stands behind them.

"Unless you want to suffer the consequences." Flame Princess steps in front of them and holds up her hand in which a small flame forms.

Katie steps up behind her. "Okay, Flame. We don't have to go that far..."

"But we have to get him to tell us somehow!"

The office door suddenly slams open and standing there is Fionna who has a knowing grin on her face.

"Oh, don't worry girls. I'm sure he'll tell us what he knows in just a few minutes..."

The man scoffs. "And why would you think that nonsense?"

"Because.. I just heard some interesting information from that involves little Ms. Marceline and you as well Dr. Richard... Isn't that right?"

All of the girls look back toward the man with angry glances.

"I-I-I umm..."

**[Elsewhere in the city.]**

Marshall and Marceline have just got done eating lunch and are now taking a stroll through the park. Marceline walks closely beside Marshall's side and tugging on his arm making him a little uncomfortable...

"Umm.. Marceline?"

"Mmm?" She asks dreamily.

"You wanna take a seat or something?" He asks while pointing to a picnic table nearby.

"Sure, okay." The two walk on over and take a seat facing one another. "This day is so nice to spend with you..." She says at first.

Marshall looks up to the sky to see a light blue color and white, fluffy clouds floating on by. "Yeah, I guess it is.."

"What do you want to name the baby?" Marceline asks catching him off guard.

"Well-" Marshall's phone vibrates in his pocket. Marceline sighs boredly as he goes to answer it.

**Gumball: Where r u, man?**

**Marshall: The park with Marceline**

**Gumball: Which one?**

**Marshall: y?**

**Gumball: Jus tell me! Hurry.**

**Marshall: Seaside - Asser Levy park , but y**

Gumball does not text Marshall back.

What was that all about?

"Who are you talking to this time?" Marceline taps her nails onto the table looking straight at him.

"No one."

"No one meaning no one, or no one meaning Fionna?" She asks in an irritated tone.

He shakes his head. "Let's not start this again, not now."

"Start what? Me and this baby need you right now, and you're still doubting me that it's yours..." Marceline begins to seem like she's going to cry.

Marshall scratches the back of his head. "Marceline, it's just that I'm not sure so sure that-"

"Excuse me? We've been to the doctor. You saw the results, but you're still doubting me?" Marceline places her hands on her hips.

"It's not that. It's just-"

"MARSHALL!" A voice yells from a few feet away. Looking back, Marshall sees who it is.

"Gumball?"

And everyone else for that matter...

Gumball, Lumpy Space Prince, Finn, Jake, Flame Prince, Fionna, Cake, Cherry Princess, Lumpy Space Princess, PB, Flame and Katie run up to them in a hurry. Their cars are parked off by the sidewalk.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving... your... ass!" Finn says in a tired voice before dropping himself onto the table.

Jake lets out a laugh as he stops to take a breathe. "You bro, are pitiful!"

"Screw you." Finn continues to breathe hard as the others catch up.

"Marshall, we figured all of it out!" Gumball says in a fast voice.

"Figured what out?" Marshall asks curiously watching them all.

"How's Marceline`s been lying to you!" PB and the other girls make it up behind them.

"Lying to me?" Marshall says to himself in almost disbelief.

_So she was lying to me this whole time... but how?_

"Yeah, sorry, man." Jake pats Marshall on the back.

"When I went home to analyze the results... it showed that she was lying to you when you asked her those questions at lunch the other day." Gumball admits.

"But-" Marshall starts to say.

Fionna pushes past them all and toward the picnic table where she sat. "Get up!"

Marceline is in her purse and on her phone quickly texting a number before getting up from the table to face her.

"What do you want?"

Fionna smiles while folding her arms. "You to leave Marshall and me alone for good this time!"

"Ha, fat chance! Me and this baby say otherwise, sweetie." Marceline laughs evilly as she rubs her stomach.

Marshall walks up behind Fionna to grab her hand as she goes to try and smack the mess outta Marceline. "What are you doing?"

"Just stand back, watch, and listen." Fionna gets her hand a loose from his grip.

"Oh look, she called her friends!" Cake laughs as she sees a group of girls jump out of a car and race over behind Marceline.

"Yeah, so what?" Marceline laughs and rolls her eyes. "Should call the police while I'm at it!"

Fionna shrugs her shoulders. "Doesn't matter, after all... I have the evidence right here..." She says holding up a few papers with information on them.

"Where did you even get those?" Marceline tries to snatch the documents out of Fionna's hand, but misses when she steps out of her reach.

"Nu uh uh!" Fionna giggles mischievously. "Can't have just snatch these away now can I?"

Marceline growls angrily as her friends try to hold her back. "WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE?"

Flame Princess and Katie stand in her way. "Oh, we have our ways!"

"You can thank Dr. Richard for that! Seems like you didn't bribe him enough cash to keep his mouth shut!" Fionna laughs in her face. "Funny how former lovers can do you like that..."

"W-what?" Marceline asks in shock as she starts to back up. "I don't understa-"

"Understand? Well, I'm sure you'll understand what we found out, sweetie!" Katie mocks her getting a glare from Marceline's friends.

"The truth is..." Fionna holds off to build suspense as she holds the papers in front of her. "You are..." Her fingers points directly to Marshall's face making his eyes grow wide.

"NOT... PREGNANT!" Her finger points directly to Marceline who gasps out of pure shock. "ANYMORE..."

"What? But how?" Marshall asks in pure surprise.

"Well, that's easy to explain! You see, Marceline got pregnant right around the time you were in the hospital by a doctor by the name of Richard!" PB explains. "I'm sure you know him."

_She cheated on me with that man, and took me to see the same man to see about her FAKE pregnancy? I knew he looked like he already knew her or something._

_Ironic, isn't it?_

"When you were in the hospital Marshall, it seems our Marceline couldn't keep her panties on around one of the doctor..." Cake laughs. "Not a surprise!"

"What?" Marshall asks in a stern voice as he stares at Marceline who doesn't look his way. "Is that true?"

"I-I.. I don't." Marceline stutters as she tries to figure out what to say, but fails to come up with anything useful in her part. "They're lying!"

"Yeah!" One of her friends yell from behind.

Marshall shakes his head in confusion. "Wait, wait. But then what happened to the baby, if she isn't pregnant? I mean, her stomach is clearly showing-"

"It's fake! Prosthetic baby stomach!" Fionna goes to punch Marceline in the stomach.

Immediately, Marceline's hands go up to cover her face, instead of her stomach. "If you were really pregnant." Fionna says while pulling back her fist. "You would covered your stomach first, not your face!"

"Yeah, motherly instincts!" Flame Princess smirks.

With everyone looking at her, Marceline finally gives up. "Oh, alright! FINE!" She lifts up her shirt to show the fake stomach attached over her stomach. She snatches it off and tosses it onto the ground.

"THERE! HAPPY!"

"It's true that she was pregnant. Key word being was!"

"She, unfortunately had a miscarriage a few days before she paid a visit to you at Cake's house the day Fionna left." Cherry explains that part.

"Dr. Richard mentioned something about the possibility of a stillbirth?" Fionna asks smartly. "That was the last part of her plan! Fake a stillbirth and be so heartbroken and depressed that you would probably stay by her side after it happened!"

The girls all laugh. "Yeah, and we figured all this out in less with a week!"

"Thankfully!" Jake laughs along with his brother and the other guys.

Marshall smiles wryly. "Wow..."

_So seeing that I was really done with her and back with Fionna, Marceline thought up a plan to trick me into getting back together with her by using a baby? Driving Fionna away from me?_

_That paper she showed me with the date marked out was..._

_Just a way to get me to believe her._

_And that doctors' visit was just made to make me believe what she was saying even more..._

_If i really think about it now, it's really impossible for her to be pregnant. At least by me that is... I wasn't even with her for that long!_

_What the hell is the matter with her?_

"And I would have gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling bitches!" Marceline finally screams at all of them.

Marshall steps in front of Fionna blocking Marceline. "Back off!"

"What? M-Marshall?"

"HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH TO RUIN OUR LIVES? JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" His yelling startles Marceline to the core.

"B-but-"

"Goodbye, Marceline." Marshall turns his back on the girl and takes Fionna into his arms.

And with that last remark, Marceline and friends storm off leaving the fake belly behind on the ground. Fionna picks it up and yells after them,

"HEY, YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" She and the others begin laughing their butts off as Marceline only ignores them.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!" Marceline's last words ring through the air.

"Well, I've certainly seen enough!" Fionna laughs once more before turning to her friends.

PB jumps up into the air and lands on Gumball who catches her. "Yay, she's gone!"

"Let's go out and celebrate!" Lumpy Space Princess suggests.

Jake smiles as he holds Cake`s hand. "Let's go out to eat!"

Finn and Flame Prince both say at the same time. "I'm sooo hungry after all the investigating we all did."

Katie laughs. "That sounds like the plan!"

"Yeah, I'm feeling hungry myself." Fionna rubs her own stomach as it starts to growl. From behind, Marshall grabs onto her waist and kisses her neck.

"Aah!"

"I'm sorry.."

"F-for what?"

"For what Marceline and I have put you through..."

"O-oh, it's okay, Marshall. I forgive you!" Fionna smiles up at him. "Besides you told me that everything would work out.. and it did.."

He smiles warmly. "Yeah, I know."

"Get a room!" Jake yells in a low voice and then laughs as Marshall only rolls his eyes.

Finn walks up to him and gives him a nod as if to say something meaningful.

"What the hell is nodding your head supposed to mean?" Marshall asks with a laugh.

Finn shrugs. "I don't know."

"Finn!" Fionna jumps onto him in a tight hug and then pulls Marshall into it. "Marshy Bear!"

"H-hey!"

"Yay, I'm not going to be the sort-of relative of some baby of a whore!" Cherry accidentally yells out with everyone staring at her.

All at once, everyone starts to laugh at her.

**End! Hope you all liked it. It took me so long to plan all this out, but I finally got it all typed up! Sorry it's so long.**

**(Just hope it all made sense like it does in my head, xD)**

**I plan to write a REAL Sequel, I don`t know yet… I`m going to have to fit that into my schedule and free time.**

**Until then!**

**~Peace Out! (:**


	2. ATTENTION: Sequel Announcement!

**Hey everyone!**

**I`ve wrote a sequel called Twisted Lovers… one of you already viewed the story, lol…**

**Twisted Lovers**** is the real sequel… be on the lookout for it!**

**~DerpyThePoney**


End file.
